Night of Surprises, and Fights
by Lt.Ice-Blaze
Summary: One shot fic i wrote. Tai and Kari are rich and their friends aren't all that friendly. Plz don't flame me too badly it's my second fic but i wouldn't mind a few tips on how to improve.


NIGHT OF SURPRISES, AND FIGHTS?  
  
Kari quickened her pace as she strode down the dark alley. A footstep was heard from behind her. Correction she thought, three. All of them 16 to 18 years of age, with the exception of one 13 year old. Three in front of her and three behind. Kari froze as they came towards her, into sight. They were, The Ishida's. As they walked towards her ever so slowly, Tai, her brother, came around the corner.  
"What the fuck is going on here T." Tai demanded as he approached.  
"Well, well, well. Who's this? Long time no see Kamiya, or is it Yagami now? I just can't seem to remember." Takaru replied to Tai's supposedly expected interruption.  
  
{ In case you haven't guessed 'T' is Takaru's gang name}  
  
"Shut up and unhand my sister." Tai spat at them. The Ishida's released Kari but an unmistakable grin crept onto their faces.  
"Here, take her. If we could get her this time then you can be sure we can get her again. Watch her more closely." Takaru sneered and the group walked away. When Tai was sure that the Ishida's were gone the two siblings went home in Tai Mustang Cobra convertible.  
The next morning Minerva, the maid, was cleaning the mansion when Kari and Tai walked down the central stairwell into the living room.  
"Morning Miss Kari, Mr. Taichi there was a phone call earlier from Mr. Daisuke." Minerva stated as she vacuumed  
"What did he say?" Tai demanded.  
"I don't really know, he was talking in some sort of rhyme I think." Minerva replied absently.  
"What did he say Minerva." Tai snarled, his patience still running thin from the night before.  
"The lions fight. Meteor shower tonight. Stung by bee. Somewhere is there." Minerva replied.  
"Shit." Tai exclaimed as he ran upstairs to his closet.  
"Mr. Taichi? What are you - Oh my goodness!" Minerva exclaimed noticing the small 44 caliber and put it into his suit coat. "Where in earth do you think you are going with that gun!?!" she exclaimed hysterically.  
"Goin' to the fight." Tai replied absently as he left.  
"Time to call in a favor." Kari said just above a whisper.  
"Sorry dear?" Minerva asked shocked at Tai's hostility.  
"If I told you I would have to kill you." Kari answered as she picked up the phone and began to dial. About an hour later Kari was off the phone and Tai and his gang, the Kamiya's, were running through the house into the living room, heading straight for the computer systems.  
"Fuck, he's of tracking monitors. Davis see if you can find out where he is. The rest of you get him on screen." Tai ordered.  
"Please don't say those words around your si-"  
"I'm busy Minerva." Tai cut her off.  
"Holy shit, he's in California!!!" Max exclaimed.  
"You idiot, that tracker was meant for Yama, not his kid brother!" Tai snapped venomously.  
"They look the same from the back." Max started defensively.  
"Whatever. We can at least have reference to where he is for a while." Tai muttered. "Minerva, where's Kari?" he hollered.  
"She just left for the mall." Minerva replied dutifully.  
"Fuck, is anything going to go right today." Tai seethed as he pulled out his 45 magnum.  
"Taichi Kamiya, where in gods name do you think you are going with that gun!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled furiously as she walked in with her husband. Tai chose not to answer her and instead walked straight out the front door and into his supped up mustang and took off.  
"Let me go, or I swear I'll kick your fucking ass into high haven!!!" Kari screamed as Tai pulled up to the curb and fired at Jim, an Ishida.  
"We told you to watch her. Nice tracker though, but for future reference be sure that it's my brother and not me okay." Takaru sneered as they walked off.  
"C'mon, I got a lot of work to do today." Tai said to Kari as they approached his car.  
The next day Kari came down the stairs to find Minerva and Mrs. Kamiya crying on the couch.  
"Minerva? Mother? What's wrong?" she asked approaching them.  
"There was a shooting last night and Tai went out just after he dropped you off and he didn't come home. I just know that on of the two unidentified bodies is Mr. Taichi." Minerva said between sobs. Just then Tai walked through the door barely able to stand straight, panting and his gun out and ready to be fired.  
"Tai, what happened?" Kari exclaimed after hugging him.  
"Fight." He murmured as his mother and Minerva started sobbing again. "Can I go to bed now; it's been a really long night." Tai said heading up the stairs without waiting for an answer.  
'I have got to get out of this, but how?' Tai thought to himself while lying down on his bed. It was six a.m. when he woke up.  
"Tai, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Kamiya asked cautiously.  
"You just did but go ahead." Tai invited.  
"Where were you last night?" she continued.  
"I'm guessing you're talking about the shooting. Yeah, I was there." Tai answered quietly.  
"You were.you." His mother started but couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Shooting. The word you're looking for is shooting." He supplied as his mother's face froze in shock and horror. Just then Kari came out of the hallway.  
"Tai, I need to talk to you." She started. "Now."  
"Well, this can't be good." Tai muttered to himself as he followed Kari down into her room.  
"Tai, I know were you were last night, what you were doing and all about your little gang but, I want to know why." Kari asked him boldly.  
"I don't know how you found out about me but I can't tell you anything right now. Not without getting you involved." Tai answered quietly.  
"Tai, please, if you won't tell me then leave them. Please, Tai? For me?" Kari pleaded.  
"We'll see." Tai sighed defeated. As the two of them walked down the stairs to meet up with their mother Minerva met them half way up.  
"Mr. Taichi, you have some friends in the library waiting for you." Minerva informed the pair and carried on her way.  
"Please tell them Tai." Kari pleaded one last hopeful time. Tai looked at her for a minute and started to walk off to the library.  
"What do ya'll want this time." Tai asked simply as he entered the library.  
"Didn't you get the message?" Davis asked quizzically.  
"What message?" he responded.  
"The message we left earlier. Didn't your sis tell you?" Max added.  
"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about but I have something to tell you." Tai started.  
An hour later after the Kamiya's had all left Tai flopped down in a chair in the living room, not realizing that Kari and his mother were sitting on the couch.  
"What happened?" Kari asked almost terrified of the answer.  
"All right Tai, where are those pesky friends of yours and what do they want for dinner." Mr. Kamiya asked his son heavily.  
"They just left." Tai replied simply.  
"What a relief, I don't think that Gustav would be able to cook for them too tonight." Mr. Kamiya sighed in relief.  
After dinner Matt from the Ishida gang came over in his usual faded blue jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket.  
"So, what do you say we hook up on this one huh?" Matt stated and Tai started back at him.  
"I think you have an idea. I'm in." he replied grinning.  
The two boys dashed up the stairs and into the study were Kari and a few of her friends were reviewing for their exams.  
"Taichi? Who is the outsider and why are you hanging out with him? Not to mention the laughing bit." One of Kari's friends asked incredulously  
  
"None of your business." Matt replied before he and Tai started laughing again.  
"Hey, now you are starting to scare me Tai. Before you two wouldn't even look at each other and here you are acting like best buds again." Kari stated.  
"Kari, I'm ashamed of you. You know we must refrain from using words like 'hey' and 'buds.'" Another one of her friends exclaimed in alarm making the boys look up from the computers and start laughing so hard that they fell out of their chairs.  
"Your brother and his street side buddy are idiots Kari. I don't know how, or why for that matter he came from such and elegant blood line." Retorted yet another of the three friends a little to snobbishly which caused Kari to join her brother and Matt in fits of laughter.  
"Kari? Are you alright?" Mrs. Kamiya asked entering the library.  
"Yeah, I'm.uh.I'm fine." Kari replied before she burst out laughing again.  
"Anyways, there's a banquet tonight in your father's honor. I want you two dressed appropriately and if I hear, at the end of the night, that either of you broke out in fits of laughter at nothing that is remotely funny then you will be grounded. Is that clear." Mrs. Kamiya continued threateningly.  
"Yes mother." The siblings replied before cracking up again.  
"You kids are going to be the death of me. Kari, get your purse. We're going shopping, nothing you own is suitable for tonight." Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed.  
As the limousine pulled up to the curb of the mall Kari noticed Mimi and Sora standing outside.  
"See ya later mother!" Kari called over her shoulder as she leaped out of the limo and ran over to the two girls.  
"Kari!!! You made it!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"Yep now let's go shopping!!" Kari grinned as they headed off to 'Elegant Nights 4 Teens'.  
"Why are we going here?" Sora asked.  
"My father's banquet is tonight." Kari answered. 


End file.
